Alexcar3000 but mom KingPin0422 was looking at me weird so I made this stupidly suppressed page too
Summary |-|Base= |-|Lord of Xibalba= Perhaps the youngest member of the Joke Battles Wiki Staff. A legend among users, fabled not only for his great power, but also for being a pretty mysterious being in general, as his name seems to be everywhere in the wiki. One of the first anti-spammers known, and the initial "boom" against spammers, particulary the "infinity^infinity" ones. He was formerly known as one of the kindest if not THE kindest member of the Joke Battles Wiki, however... Powers and Stats Key: Base | Lord of Xibalba Tier: At least 10-C physically. 9-C with most equipment. Higher with prep time | At least 3-C, possibly 1-C Name: Alexcar3000, Alexcar, Alex, That one Undertale kid that looks like a girl | Mata, God 'A', Nine Death Origin: The Real World | Humanity's Collective Consciousness (Halloween, Day of the Dead, Hanal Pixan, etc.) Gender: Male Loli (As documented in the Official Loli Certificate), an Ale (Pun) Age: 11 Classification: Human | Amalgamated Idea of Fear, Festivity, Candy, Death, Fun, 'etc.', Lord of Death, God Powers and Abilities: Gifted Intelligence (See "Intelligence" below), Good Combat Tactician (Has shown to be superior to pretty much everyone he has encountered so far. His combat style is so weird and complex, it gives him headaches), Weapons Mastery (Knows how to use weapons in ways most would not even think using it), Poison Manipulation (Has "Ácido Muriático" better known as chloridric acid, ready to use), Fire Manipulation (Has "Monarca" cerillos, better known as matches, ready to use), Explosion Manipulation (With stuff like a gas tank), Empathic Manipulation (No matter what, everyone seems to be unable to resist his cuteness), Preparation Time, Enhanced Tolerance to Pain, Possible Limited Probability Manipulation via Coincidences (Whenever he thinks about something, chances are it will happen sooner or later, it's been proven to happen about 99% of the time), Resistance to Fear (Stated to be utterly fearless ever since young-er age), Empathic (Said to be in a perpetual state of catharsis, always feeling peaceful and happy no matter what happens), Morality (Has deconstructed his own morality system. Does not think of himself as "bad" or "good" and could be both, in-between or neither depending on who you ask) and Mental (His mind is so alien that no one actually understands what's going on inside) Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Souls don't exist in Real Life until proven otherwise), and likely many more | Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 8. Reliant on the ideas he represents), Regeneration (High-Godly. Should every fragment of his psyche be destroyed or erased, alongside all levels of The Underworld, returning to the Sea of Subconsciousness as a non-conceptual, unthinkable utter nothingness, he can, by thinking "I", restore himself and the ideas he represents), True Flight, Dream Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can enter dreams, make nightmares become a reality and loop the dream/nightmare in order for the victim to experience it for all eternity, among others), Biological Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can cause wounds, diseases, starvation, turn bodies into skeletons, among others), Blood Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can summon a rain of infinite blood to flood the area, make people explode into a blood fountain, sicken their blood, among others), Bone Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can turn people into bone mannequins and summon bone constructs), Animal Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He has full command over wild animals, like jaguars or scorpions), Plant Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can instantly grow fields of dense plants filled with thorns), Summoning (Can summon the embodiment of a person's fear, no matter how specific or strange and summon other Death Gods), Pain Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can cause a person to feel the pain of being stabbed with an endless amount of knives), Elemental Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can invoke "unimaginably" hot hell fire and solar-based fire, "impossibly" cold ice and "botomless" oceans of water, "unstoppable" strong winds with "blindingly" intense light and "indestructible" rocks, pieces of land and "soul-sucking" eternal darkness), Energy Projection (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can emanate an aura of death energy for offensively and defensively purposes), Life and Death Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. He can cause a "death beyond death" that is able to kill even "deathless" beings and impede their resurrection by altering their "life" and changing it to become "death" itself or cause them to be reborn already dead), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch, create, harm and kill other abstract representation of ideas and concepts), Abstract Existence (Amalgamation of several ideas and concepts), Conceptual Manipulation (Types 2, 3 and 4. Can take physical and tangible things or conscious-based ideas and the perception of concepts such as those within the mind and make them truly abstract and real. Can harm and kill beings on several conceptual levels), Spatial Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can freely distort entire zones, changing their size and orientation into non-euclidian geometry and fractals), Time Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can freely alter entire zones, stopping time indefinitely, rewinding the opponent into nothingness and accelerating time endlessly until the opponent dies of old age), Emphatic Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can induce intense emotions such as rage, bloodlust, feeling of hopelessness, among others), Soul Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can directly hurt and destroy souls, absorb them or alter them in various ways), Reality Warping (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can turn turn thoughts, fears, dreams, ideas and fictional beings into a reality), BFR (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Trap the opponent on a never-ending pocket reality, send the opponent into a causal loop and alter the escaping abilities of the opponent, such as teleportation or even how their resurrection works, in order to stay forever in Xibalba), Mind Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can induce severe mental ilnessess, alter or erase memories and control the minds of others), Madness Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Types 1, 2, 3 and 4), Fear Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can induce intense, mortifying fear that kills even the most courageous of warriors by presence alone. Can extract the fears of the opponent and make them manifest into reality, no matter how abstract or illogical they might be), Void Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can control the "nothing" and turn beings into utter nothingness, erasing their existence), Darkness Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can "shut-off" all light, make constructs of pure darkness and command shadows), Matter Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Can turn vines into snakes, water into blood, rocks into metal, among others), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8 and 9. As the Nine Death and Lord of Xibalba, he should be able to inflict the same type of death each lower Death God can), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly. Can kill the other Death Gods, who possess a similarly powerful regeneration as him), possible Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Law Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Death Gods. Due to how the layers of The Underworld function as their own, separate territory from other layers and possess different characteristics), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Power Nullification, possible Resistance to Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Law Manipulation (He is unfazed by the attacks and ablities of the other Death Gods, to the point of terrifying even them), and Plot Manipulation (The Popol Vuh had him dead at the hands of certain two children, something that never happened), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) Attack Potency: At least Below Average Human level physically. Street level with most equipment (Has access to kitchen knives about thrice as big as a hand, pocket knives called "cutters", metal scissors, a rusty machete, a rusty axe and a sledgehammer that's been shown to crack solid concrete walls in repeated blows). Higher with prep time (With enough time, one could hijack things like a car, steal weapons like machetes, or set up gigantic gas tanks explosions, as well as many different methods to poison opponents, among other cool stuff) | At least Galaxy level (It is said the Milky Way is just the entrance to Xibalba. The zones within The Underworld are manifestations of the Death God's power related to the fear they represent and Mata's zone is all of Xibalba), possibly Complex Multiverse level (Since each level of Xibalba are treated as their own territory, they act as a layer that further separates Xibalba from the single-layered Living World, implying different dimensionality within the worlds extending up to the 9th and final level of The Underworld, which Mata governs, along with the rest of Xibalba, its inhabitants, and the Death Gods. Can easily re-create all of Xibalba, including all Death Gods and all inhabitants, should they get destroyed somehow); Ignores conventional durability with attacks and most abilities Speed: At least Below Average Human travel speed with Normal Human combat and reactions speed | At least Massively FTL+ (The size of Xibalba is an unknown times larger than the Milky Way galaxy, and Death Gods can freely traverse through it and The Living World in what seems like an instant for its inhabitants, and Mata, as their ruler, is far faster than all of the Death Gods), possibly Immeasurable. Omnipresent influence and within Xibalba Lifting Strength: Below Average (Struggles lifting a 20kg giant water bottle known as garrafón) | Immeasurable (Shouldn't be any weaker than other Death Gods, with one of them representing these "godly" levels of strength) Striking Strength: At least Below Average Class physically. Street level with most equipment | At least Galactic, possibly Complex Multiversal (Same as AP; Far, far, far stronger than every other Death God) Durability: At least Below Average Human level (He gets easily hurt by most things and compensates it with stamina and pain tolerance. Has jumped off a lampost without major injuries. Has hit himself on the eyelid with spoons by accident) | At least Galaxy level, possibly Complex Multiverse level (Far more powerful than all of the Death Gods. Actually more resistant than his own world and its destruction wouldn't even harm his clothes); Non-Corporeality, Immortality, Regeneration and Abstraction makes him extremely difficult to kill or even harm Stamina: Very High (Was energetic even after 72 hours without sleep. Travels daily multiple kilometers under a temperature above 40ºC without feeling like drinking a drop of water or stopping at all. Outspammed spambots for several hours. Did not complain much even after having a toenail stuck inside a toe extracted. Refills his stamina rather quickly should tiredness show up. He often forgets he's hungry or thirsty and hasn't show negative effects from this) | Limitless (Should be far superior to the Death Gods, one of which is in constant pain from diseases and decomposition and doesn't seem to mind it at all. Can keep going as long as the ideas he represents does) Range: Standard melee range. Higher with prep time | Multi-Universal, possibly far higher to an unknown extent (His influence extends from the bottom of Xibalba, to The Living World, and is even said to reach Heaven) Standard Equipment: Knives, Cutters, Metal Scissors, Rusty Machete, Rusty Axe, Sledgehammer, Backpack | The Crown of Death Intelligence: Gifted (Scored 135 in an IQ test provided by his school. Consistently shown coming up with ideas that are extremely alien to children and adults alike, such as using global warming to our advantage with solar panels, which will power a "grinder" that gets rid of the overpopulation on Earth and provide enough resources to humankind for as long as humans exist. Has shown to be superior to KingPin0422 in various ways, with the most notable exception being math. Able to understand concepts and ideas with extreme speed and accuracy, on top of utilizing them in new and creative ways on the fly. Able to understand the emotional and psychological state of beings he analyzes in a short time frame, which he has used to save real people from suicide, fend off a raid of dank memers' toxicity with only a few sentences and to destroy someone's entire social media family by turning them all against each other. Has deconstructed moral systems and the ideologies they're paired with just for fun. Gets good grades in school and only really has a problem with math, everything else is above 8, keep in mind the minimum to pass is a 7 out of 10. Knows 3 languages: Spanish and English was learnt nearly at the same time, the former was from school and parents, while the later was from playing video games; Learned Mayan formally, at school. Has brought a wave known as the "Alex Era" in Joke Battles after demolishing the infinite^infinite spam and ruled as the most powerful being on it for quite a while, gaining a lot of followers and opposition which to this day, still exist. Keep in mind that he's most likely the youngest staff member of the Joke Battles Wiki as of now) | Should be the same Weaknesses: Despite being a force to be reckoned with, should you show him lots of love and affection and he effectively turns into an angry but otherwise inoffensive little loli, no, really, show any non-hostile approach and you pretty much won, without having to fight. He has an explosively murderous temper and will no doubt go to any stretch of length to achieve the death of an enemy, creating plenty of more troubles for him in the process. Despite being so intelligent in some aspects, confusion is easily achieved in most "normal" and "day-to-day stuff" and said confusion can lead to problems in combat or otherwise. Usually gets a degree of PTSD from shipping and memes. Several other miscellaneous and kinda minor weaknessess that aren't necessarily combat-involved or very notable, such as being a sweet tooth and liking chocolate quite a lot as well as being fascinated by both extremely violent and kindful acts alike | Remains mostly the same Notable Attacks/Techniques: * None notable, always comes up with new stuff Others Notable Victories: Christian Higdon (Stole his spot for #1 edgiest person on the wiki) Copetan (Beat him in a match of Tic-Tac-Toe) Notable Losses: Copetan (Was slammed by the Ban Hammer tool) Inconclusive Matches: KingPin0422 (Alexcar3000's Ranking and Skills counterpart that of Kingpin0442's Administrator Privileges) Seol404 (She was supposed to ban him but didn't for some reason) Category:Characters Category:Real Life Category:Males Category:Lolis Category:Humans Category:Good, Evil or Neutral Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Hammer Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Poison Users Category:Prep Timer Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Stronger than Alexcar3000 Category:Your Spam is Useless